


Who said sex in a bathroom with a stranger couldn’t be fun?

by Holly57



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Honestly I don’t even know, M/M, literally pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly57/pseuds/Holly57
Summary: Stiles has sex with a very hot stranger in a bathroom, that’s literally it.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 62





	Who said sex in a bathroom with a stranger couldn’t be fun?

Stiles’ back hit the wooden door of some strangers bathroom with a loud bang, he slammed it closed moments before barely remembering to lock it, to distracted by the hot and insistent lips that where trying to completely engulf his own.

“Fuck” he muttered out when his lips where finally freed, the sound barely audible between the heavy breathing that filled the small room.

Stiles tried to catch his breath but as soon as he looked back up at the guy who managed to make him breathless in less then minutes - to be fair though those minutes where filled with some heavy making out, not that his complaining, he lost his breath all over again, like seriously this guy looked like bloody Adonis had a baby with Chris Hemsworth, seriously!.

His thick black hair that looks like he just rolled out of bed but not in a lazy way, more in a ‘I want you to fuck my brains out’ way. Then his piercing green eyes that Stiles would be happy to admit gave him an instant hard-on, and seriously does he even need to talk about his body, dude, this guy is literally a walking, breathing sex god and Stiles is all for it.

Dropping down onto his knees, the cold tile barely could be felt through the way to skinny jeans that Scott and Lydia had insisted on him wearing - Stiles would not be lying if he said that they made his ass look amazing, but they where getting extremely tighter and more uncomfortable by the second. 

He pulled down the hot strangers zipper, immediately welcoming the warm heavy heat in his hands as he took what Stiles believed to be the hottest dick that his even seen out of the tight, black boxers that where practically painted onto Adonis’ body.

Without any hesitation Stiles swallowed the whole thing down, only chocking slightly when he took more then he could handle, wrapping his pale hands around the rest - he secretly or maybe not so secretly loved the growl that practically vibrated the whole guys chest at the sudden action.

“Fuck, How are you so good at this?” Was growled out from above him and Stiles only had a second to wink up at the man before large hands where grabbing his head and hips where thrusting forward into his full mouth.

Completely relaxing his throat, Stiles allowed the guy to use him for his pleasure while he palmed himself through his very tight skinny jeans.

It only took an embarrassing amount of time before Stiles was cumming in his pants, his moans vibrating the dick that was thrusting quickly in and out of his throat, pushing Adonis to his own organism very quick as cum filled his mouth and throat.

Stiles staggered onto his feet and smiled at the man before him, cum staining his mouth as he held out his hand “Stiles” he introduced having skipped the name stage when they where cramming their tongues down each other’s throats, it felt a bit silly now but Stiles really wanted to know Adonis’ real name.

“Derek” The man - Derek - introduced, shaking Stiles’ hand for longer then needed before letting go and opening the door, once Stiles moved out of the way, he turned back for barely a second and muttered “I’ll be seeing you around, Stiles” and then completely disappearing.

Stiles definitely didn’t get hard again straight after he heard that, definitely not - no way.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is my first smut fic so I have no idea what I’ve just written but I’m just gonna roll with it.


End file.
